30 ans
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Duo a 30 ans, tout est terminé depuis longtemps, il a dut construire sa vie comme il le pouvait, mais ce n'est pas une franche réussite. Cette fois-ci il s'en ait vraiment prit plein la gueule le pauvre natté, gros Angst, Lemon, etc...


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : 30 ans

Genre : Yaoi, angst, lemon, genre parfois c'est dur la vie, genre à 30 ans et si on faisait le bilan…

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : J'ai pas envie de vous le dire, na ! XD mais je peux vous dire que c'est Duo le personnage principal…

Disclaimers : Après des années passées à les martyriser, je peux dire qu'ils sont à moi ? Non ? Bon bah alors ils appartiennent toujours à Sunrise et Tomino. Mais je persiste, c'est pas juste !!! _

_**30 ans**_

Duo passa la porte d'entrée, d'une façon lasse et morne. Il avait passé une des pires journées de toute sa vie. Pris d'insomnie, il n'avait pas dormit deux heures la nuit précédent les quatorze heures de bureau qu'il venait d'aligner sans la moindre pause. Il avait déjeuné avec un sandwich immonde, seul dans son bureau, en 3 minutes montre en main, s'était gavé de café pour tenir la cadence et n'avait même pas réussi à boucler le dossier sur lequel il bossait. Il avait ensuite essuyé la fureur dévastatrice de son supérieur hiérarchique qui le tenait pour seul responsable, lui reprochant de ne jamais faire le moindre effort et d'être un poids pour l'entreprise, lui promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il ne respecterait pas un délai il pourrait prendre rendez-vous à l'agence pour l'emploi. Les reproches, les insultes, les humiliations publiques, Duo assumait tout, mais là c'était trop, il avait envie de craquer. Certains jours, il regrettait même leur ancienne vie. Le Deathscythe lui manquait, il fallait bien dire ce qui était. Il se sentait vieux. Après la guerre, les Preventers, leur dissolution au bout de dix ans, il avait trouvé ce boulot de comptable dans une grande société, il s'y ennuyait parfaitement, lui qui avait toujours été un homme d'action, qui avait toujours porté une arme, lui pilote de Gundam.

Aujourd'hui, à 30 ans, il se sentait vieux et l'objet le plus dangereux qu'il possédait était le coupe-papier posé sur son bureau. Il habitait un deux pièces minuscule dans une ville immense, tout le monde avait oublié la guerre, plus personne ne s'en souciait et les héros qu'ils avaient été quinze ans plus tôt n'existaient plus dans la mémoire de personne.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, saisissant une bouteille de Whisky qui trainait parterre et s'en but une gorgée. Il était 23h30 et il était seul. Dans quelques heures, à la fermeture des bars, son mec rentrerait à la maison, ivre mort, et irait se coucher sans lui adresser ni un mot ni un regard, comme chaque jour depuis des mois.

Quatre l'avait supplié de le quitter et d'abandonner cet homme alcoolique et profiteur qui passait ses journées à boire avec l'argent durement gagné de Duo, tout ça pour au final lui taper dessus de temps en temps quand les bouteilles étaient vides. Duo n'avait pas trouvé le courage de partir et au fil des semaines, c'était son meilleur ami qu'il avait perdu. Quatre s'était peu à peu éloigné de lui, sans vraiment le vouloir, et Duo n'avait pas eut la force de décrocher le téléphone et de l'appeler depuis 2 mois.

L'amour ? Quel amour ? Le seul amour de sa vie était un jeune Japonais de 15 ans, pilote kamikaze et complètement insensible à qui il n'avait jamais rien dit et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près de 10 ans. Il n'aimait pas Josh, cet homme qu'il avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, il le dégoutait, mais il n'avait pas la force de partir. Où irait-il ? Il n'avait aucun ami, il ne connaissait personne dans cette ville et il ne pouvait pas retourner vers Quatre, persuadé qu'il le rejetterait. Il ne l'encaisserait pas, alors il ne prendrait pas le risque.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo avait vidé la bouteille de Whisky et il alla se coucher, éreinté, déprimé, vide.

Une heure plus tard à peine, il fut réveillé par Josh qui rentrait en claquant la porte. Arrivé à leur chambre, il enleva son pantalon et sa chemise, puis son caleçon et se glissa dans leur lit. Appelant Duo, il le fit se retourner et lui faire face. Puis il le força à descendre jusqu'à son sexe et le lui fourra dans la bouche. Le retenant par les cheveux et s'enfonçant jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge, violement, sans le moindre respect.

Duo fit son office, sans conviction, sans envie et sans plaisir, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer, il voulait juste obéir et éviter les coups. Mais Josh estima qu'il n'y mettait pas assez de cœur et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le matelas. A genoux derrière lui, Josh le pénétra sans la moindre préparation, ignorant ses cris de douleur et le sommant de se taire. Il le besognait sans se soucier de son bien être.

Duo encaissait, il serrait les dents, faisant de son mieux pour taire la douleur atroce et ne pas crier. Le membre dur et brutal qui le déchirait, fendant ses chairs comme un poignard, une douleur vive lui arrachant des larmes impossibles à retenir. Mais quand Josh accéléra ses coups de reins, se faisant plus violent encore, Duo ne put plus retenir ses cris, pas des cris de plaisir, des hurlements de douleur. Ses bras lâchèrent et il s'écroula le visage contre le matelas, attendant que son bourreau se libère en lui.

D'interminables minutes plus tard, l'alcoolique ivre mort et ayant assouvit ses bas besoins, s'était enfin endormi. Duo tenta tant bien que mal de se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain et de prendre une douche, malgré la douleur et le fait que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus vraiment. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé sur ses cuisses. Il se sentait sale, ses jambes décrétèrent forfait et il se retrouva assis au milieu du bac de douche à pleurer.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il coupa enfin l'eau et se releva. Il avait prit une décision. Cette fois ci, il partait. S'habillant, il prit un sac dans lequel il mit sa brosse à dent, son porte feuille, son téléphone portable, son passeport et une tenue de rechange pour le bureau. Il prit ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte… qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Où tu vas comme ça ?!

- Je m'en vais, j'en peux plus…

- Tu veux me quitter ?! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

Duo se prit un coup de poing en pleine figure et tomba au sol, glissant le long de la porte. Il encaissa encore deux ou trois coups de pieds avant de riposter et de lui retourner le genou. Josh s'écroula sur le parquet, hurlant de douleur, incapable de se relever. Duo pris ses jambes à son cou, s'il restait une seconde de plus il allait mourir sous les coups de ce salaud.

Il respirait à peine, il avait mal partout, il avait du mal à conduire mais il devait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme, de cette vie.

Traversant la ville, il s'arrêta devant un pavillon de la banlieue chic. Il était 3 heures du matin passées, pourtant il alla sonner à la porte. Il dût attendre un bon moment avant que Quatre ne vienne lui ouvrir, en caleçon et en t-shirt, pas réveillé du tout.

« - Allah ! Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Quatre, est-ce que je peux dormir chez vous ce soir ?

- Mais rentre ! »

L'Arabe le conduisit jusqu'au salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé avant de disparaître et de revenir avec de quoi nettoyer ses blessures.

Duo saignait du nez, il avait la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière ouvertes. Pendant que Quatre s'occupait de lui, l'Américain lui raconta comment Josh l'avait violé, puis battu. Choqué par ce qu'il entendait, Quatre appela la police, il fit arrêter Josh pour viol et coups et blessures et convainquit Duo de porter plainte. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital faire constater les blessures de Duo et faire quelques radios de ses côtes pour ne prendre aucun risque. Duo respirait mal depuis les derniers coups qu'il avait prit, et pour cause, il avait en effet deux côtes fêlées. Son arrêt de travail signé ils rentrèrent chez Quatre où Trowa l'invita à rester vivre chez eux quelques semaines. Duo ne pût qu'accepter. Il n'avait pas la force de rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait plus retourner dans cet appartement qu'il avait enfin réussi à fuir.

La vie se fît nouvelle dans le petit pavillon. Duo apprenait à vivre avec les autres, il n'était plus seul le soir, il ne craignait plus les coups, ne ramassait plus de bouteilles vides tous les soirs. Sa vie était devenue joyeuse, les éclats de rire le soir lorsqu'ils étaient tous à table, la convivialité apaisante qui régnait dans la maison le rendait heureux. Lorsque son arrêt de travail prit fin, Duo démissionna et commença à chercher un autre boulot. Il trouva un job à mi-temps de vendeur dans un grand magasin, au rayon bijouterie. Il redevenait peu à peu celui qu'il avait été, charmant les clients de son sourire si parfait, sa beauté naturelle renaissait, ses yeux améthystes reprenaient leur éclat malicieux… Quatre et Trowa étaient heureux de le voir ainsi réapprendre à vivre.

Et puis un matin, quelques semaines plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Trowa ne pensa pas à prévenir Duo de ce qui l'attendait.

Vers 20h, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Faisant comme chez lui sur ordre de Quatre et Trowa, Duo alla ouvrir. Il se trouva face à face avec un homme d'environ 30 ans, grand, brun, bien musclé avec de larges épaules, et des yeux légèrement bridés d'un bleu cobalt perçant à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« - Duo ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. J'ai demandé à Trowa de bien vouloir garder Aldin ce soir, j'ai une réunion importante avec mon patron. »

Duo n'était plus capable de dire un mot. Le Japonais s'accroupissant près du jeune garçon qui lui tenait la main lui demanda d'une voix calme d'être bien sage et d'obéir à Trowa, lui promettant d'être là très tôt le lendemain matin. Le petit garçon qui n'avait pas plus de 4 ans se jeta au cou de son père en lui disant qu'il l'aimait très fort et qu'il serait bien sage.

« - Je te le confie Duo, dis à Trowa que je serai là à 8h demain. Bonne soirée ! »

Et il disparu dans la lumière du crépuscule en leur adressant un dernier sourire. Duo referma la porte et se retourna vers l'enfant. Il ressemblait tellement à Heero… brun, les mêmes yeux cobalts, et le même sourire insouciant que l'ancien pilote du Wing leur avait adressé en partant.

Trowa descendit à ce moment là et voyant la tête de Duo, compris qu'il avait oublié de le prévenir. Toujours choqué, l'Américain n'avait pas sorti un mot. Quarte sortant lui de la cuisine, et voyant sa tête, lui demanda de le suivre au salon pour discuter. Trowa proposa un jeu à Aldin qui cria de joie et partit à la suite du Français en sautillant.

« - J'aurais dût te prévenir. Trowa aussi d'ailleurs.

- Heero…

- Il est revenu s'installer ici il y a quelques mois, nous gardons Aldin de temps en temps.

- …De qui est cet enfant ?

- C'est le fils de Réléna. Tu ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mariés ? …Duo ! Attends ! »

Mais l'interpelé avait déjà quitté la pièce attrapant sur le mur de l'entrée ses clés de voiture, il démarra en trombe sans se soucier de Quatre qui lui avait couru après et hurlait derrière sa vitre des mots qu'il n'écouta pas.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Heero vivait ici, il n'avait pas cherché à le revoir et pourtant il avait recontacté Quatre et Trowa, il s'était marié avec Réléna !!! Duo ne put retenir ses larmes. Il l'aimait toujours, il avait été frappé par sa beauté quand il avait ouvert la porte. Ses épaules larges, sa haute carrure, son attitude de père si attentionné avec son fils, Heero était devenu un homme avec une famille. Il lui faisait toujours envie, ses lunettes lui donnaient un air encore un peu plus sexy. Il revenait dans sa vie comme si de rien était, et il revenait avec une femme et un enfant !

Duo perdait pied, il venait de retomber amoureux et il le perdait aussitôt ! La vie lui paraissait si injuste ! Un coup de klaxon le ramena à la réalité : il roulait sur la file de gauche. D'un coup de volant il évita de justesse le conducteur qui arrivait en face. Essoufflé par cette soudaine monté d'adrénaline, il se gara sur le bord de la route et posa le front sur son volant. Il ne savait plus où il en était et s'endormi là.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un agent de police qui tapait à son carreau.

« - Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sur le bord de la route comme ça vous savez.

- Excusez-moi, je m'en vais.

- Très bien. Bonne journée Monsieur. »

Duo reparti et rentra chez Quatre et Trowa. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Aldin qui s'étala de tout son long à ses pieds sur le parquet de l'entrée. Heero arriva derrière lui.

« - Et bah voilà ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas courir… »

Il releva l'enfant pleurnichant et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour Duo. Aldin, tu vas voir tonton Quatre ? J'arrive tout de suite.

- Oui.

- Duo il faut que je te parle. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et s'assirent autour de la table.

« - Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu serais déjà passé récupérer le petit et que tu ne serais plus là.

- Je suis resté t'attendre.

- Pourquoi ? On n'a rien à se dire, tu refuses de me parler.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfuit hier soir à ce que j'ai sût.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Arrête d'être sur la défensive comme ça bon sang ! Duo, si je n'ai pas repris contact avec toi il y avait une raison.

- Oui… Réléna !

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir tout de suite, il m'a fallut un peu de temps…

- Tu vis ici depuis des mois, tu as largement eut le temps de venir me voir !

- Je n'étais pas prêt à te revoir. Quand nous étions ados, j'étais amoureux de toi tu sais…

- C'est pour ça que tu as épousé Réléna ? Pour te convaincre que tu n'étais pas gay ?

- Cesses donc de dire des bêtises ! J'ai toujours été bisexuel ! Oui j'ai épousé Réléna, oui c'était la mère de mon fils, mais jamais je n'ai oublié les sentiments que j'avais pour toi !

- Attends… comment ça 'c'était' ?

- Réléna est morte il y a 6 mois. Elle a été percutée de plein fouet par la voiture d'un alcoolique ivre mort.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as perdu ta femme et moi je trouve le moyen de te faire des reproches…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, et puis ça n'allait plus entre elle et moi depuis des années, nous étions en train de divorcer, mais ça a tout de même été très dur de me retrouver tout seul à tout gérer. L'enterrement, la maison, le boulot et Aldin. J'ai fini par vendre notre propriété et acheter un appartement ici. Je voulais me rapprocher de toi, j'avais envie de te revoir, mais ça m'a prit du temps. J'ai souvent demandé des nouvelles de toi à Quatre parce que je n'osais pas te téléphoner, comme ça après 10 ans, tu aurais trouvé ça bizarre, et puis tu étais avec quelqu'un.

- Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis maudit pour ne jamais t'avoir avoué mes sentiments il y a 15 ans. Et puis quand tu es parti en Afrique il y a 10 ans, j'ai espéré que la torture s'arête et que j'allais t'oublier, et comme je ne t'ai pas revu à cause de la dissolution de l'unité Preventers… j'ai fais ma vie sans toi, en me résignant.

- Tout comme moi.

- Mais à l'inverse de toi, moi j'ai tout raté.

- Ne dis pas ça… Quatre m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, rien n'étais de ta faute, tu as toujours fait de ton mieux, tu es juste tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

- La bonne n'était plus là…

- Désolé. »

Ils se mirent à rire et l'atmosphère se fît plus légère dans la pièce.

« - Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé la nuit dans ma voiture sur le bord de la route tellement ça m'a perturbé de t'avoir revu hier soir !

- Moi j'ai appelé mon patron 'Duo' à peu près 10 ou 12 fois pendant la réunion d'hier.

- D'accord, t'as gagné. »

Les éclats de rire qui s'échappaient de la cuisine atteignirent le salon. Trowa et Quatre se sourirent, contents de les avoir réunis.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Duo emménagea chez Heero. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les trois avec Aldin, mais certains soirs, ils étaient bien soulagés de pouvoir le confier à tonton Trowa et tonton Quatre. Duo pouvant être relativement bruyant appréciait de pouvoir se lâcher de temps en temps.

Au bout de quelques mois il y avait 'papa' et 'papa Duo'. Un soir où il avait fait un cauchemar, Aldin était venu se blottir dans les bras de Duo.

« - Duo… je t'ai vu faire des bisous à papa ce matin.

- Oui, c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup papa…

- C'est comme tonton Trowa et tonton Quatre alors ?

- Oui, c'est pareil.

- Moi je t'aime comme papa ! Mais t'es pas une dame, alors je peux pas t'appeler maman… je peux t'appeler papa aussi ? »

Duo embrassa Aldin, il en avait les larmes aux yeux et Heero resta les regarder avec un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Ils formaient une vraie famille tous les trois, et ils étaient heureux.

Duo passa la porte d'entrée, d'une façon joyeuse et énergique. Il avait passé une des plus belles journées de toute sa vie. Son patron l'avait laissé partir plus tôt du boulot après qu'il ait conclu une très grosse vente sur une parure en diamant, il était parti chercher Aldin à l'école maternelle au lieu de le laisser à la garderie et ils étaient partis s'amuser au parc et manger une glace. Duo avait appelé Quatre pour lui demander de garder le petit, toujours trop heureux de pouvoir jouer avec tonton Trowa, il l'avait déposé en début de soirée puis était rentré préparer sa nuit.

Heero était rentré à 19h30 du bureau et n'avait pas eut le temps d'enlever sa veste que Duo se jeta à son cou. Embrassant tendrement son amant avant de l'entrainer jusqu'à la salle à manger où l'attendait un succulent dîner aux chandelles.

Ils mangèrent, Duo faisant allègrement du pied au Japonais sous la table. Lorsqu'Heero lui demanda ce qu'il y avait pour le dessert, Duo avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux lui répondit 'Moi'.

Se levant il attrapa la cravate du brun et le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre.

Après un effeuillage en règle de son homme, Duo le poussa sur le matelas et se jeta sur lui. L'assaillant de sa langue de ses lèvres et de ses dents, enflammant son corps, il excitait Heero d'une façon sauvagement grisante, jetant de l'huile sur le feu par son regard de braise.

Le Japonais en voulait toujours plus, il lui avait très vite enlevé ses vêtements à son tour et se collait contre lui comme pour mieux sentir sa peau sur la sienne, l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément. Duo à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant opéra un demi tour, lui offrant sa croupe et se régalant de la verge tendue de l'asiatique. Il jouait avec sa langue sur le bout de cette dernière, la parcourant de ses lèvres douces et humides. En un parfait 69, chacun s'affairait à exciter l'autre au maximum tout en essayant de ne pas perdre pied trop vite. Ce fût Heero qui prit le dessus, introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité de l'Américain, puis un second, sans cesser les vas et viens de sa bouche sur son sexe, Duo se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il fût obligé d'arrêter son œuvre tellement il avait besoin de crier. C'était si bon… Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : Heero en lui. Il revient embrasser son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille un 'Heero, prend-moi' que ce dernier ne se fît pas dire deux fois.

L'Américain s'allongeant lascivement sur le matelas, son amant prit place entre ses cuisses et guida sa hampe jusqu'à l'intimité du natté, pressant doucement sur la corole de chair qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir. Duo s'agrippa aux draps et se cambra pour que Heero puisse s'enfoncer encore un peu plus profondément en lui.

La voix excitante de Duo, cassée par les vagues de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il tapait sa prostate, résonnait sur les murs de la chambre et dans tout le silencieux et vide appartement. Les coups de bassin frénétiques de Heero se firent plus forts, plus rapides, plus profonds à mesure que la pression montait. Il transforma lui aussi ses gémissements en un hurlement non contenu lorsqu'il s'épandît en Duo qui macula les draps de sa propre semence.

Retombant épuisé sur son amant, Heero l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, tous deux essoufflés ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tôt, parfaitement reposés et sereins. Ils changèrent les draps, prirent une douche puis un petit déjeuner et allèrent chercher Aldin chez Trowa et Quatre.

Le soir même, ils se rendirent tous les cinq au cinéma voir le dernier dessin animé sorti. Après le film, ils décidèrent de rentrer boire un verre mais chez Heero. Aldin était encore un peu jeune pour le cinéma, et même si cette première expérience lui avait beaucoup plût, il tombait de sommeil. Soudain, Duo s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir.

« - Duo ?

- Josh…

- Quoi ? »

Le Japonais suivit le regard terrorisé de son amant et posa les yeux sur un homme assez baraqué et titubant sous le poids de l'alcool ingurgité. Sans hésiter, il confia Aldin à Quatre, lui demandant de l'emmener. L'Arabe ne se fît pas prier et partit en direction du parc voisin.

L'ivrogne les interpela, il hurlait littéralement le nom de Duo et s'avançait toujours plus vers eux. Duo était terrorisé, il se demandait même comment il avait pût vivre avec un homme qui lui faisait si peur aujourd'hui… Lorsqu'il ne fût plus qu'à 2 mètres de l'Américain, Trowa et Heero dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé s'interposèrent.

« - Oh ! T'as des gardes du corps maintenant ?

- Ils t'ont relâché ?

- Bien sûr, quand on est une petite allumeuse comme toi c'est normal de se faire prendre comme une chienne, ils allaient pas me garder pour ça ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir avant que Heero ne plaque Josh contre le mur du bâtiment, le tenant à la gorge.

« - Je t'entends encore sortir un mot de travers sur mon mec et je te promets que je te flingue, t'as compris ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de l'éponge, le Japonais le lâcha et fît demi-tour, revenant vers ses compagnons. Il ne vît pas Josh sortir un couteau et se jeter sur lui par derrière.

« - Heero !!! »

Mais l'ex perfect soldier avait encore quelques reflexes. En deux pas et une clé de bras, il passa derrière son attaquant, lui plaquant sa propre lame sur le cou.

« - Je te conseille fortement de nous laisser tranquilles et si je te vois approcher Duo à moins de 10 mètres, je peux t'assurer qu'il te manquera vite une oreille. »

Et sur ces mots, histoire de le mettre définitivement en garde, Heero lui coupa la moitié de l'oreille droite. Laissant l'homme hurlant, la main plaquée sur son lobe ensanglanté, Heero entraina les autres pour rejoindre Quatre. Ils partirent sans se retourner, ignorant les cris de douleur de l'ivrogne.

Heero prit Duo par la taille, essayant de le rassurer. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Ils rejoignirent Quatre et son regard inquiet, Aldin endormi, la tête sur son épaule. Duo le prit dans ses bras, sans le réveiller. L'enfant agrippa la tresse de l'Américain et se mit à sucer son pouce.

La soirée se termina sans encombre, Alvin fut couché, et ils finirent par rire de cette mésaventure autour d'un verre.

Duo avait 30 ans, il était un homme épanoui, avec une famille soudée, un homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, un fils de 4 ans adorable, des amis fidèles, un boulot qu'il aimait et en y pensant bien, une vie parfaite en fin de compte.

Owari !!!

Wow c'était laborieux, je l'ai commencée à 10h ce matin et il est 3h15, mine de rien, il en faut du temps pour écrire une fic… mais il faut quelques secondes pour laisser une review, alors à vos claviers ;)

Kisu minna !

Sano.

Ps : total hors sujet : si fanfangirl passe ici, tu m'as laissé une review sur Surchauffe, je voudrais bien que tu me laisse ton adresse mail ou msn si possible.

T'es la première à me dire ça je voudrais qu'on discute si tu veux bien... Kisu !!!


End file.
